


5 Places I'd Like to Stick That Harmonica

by elwinglyre



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, PWP, harmonica, jack and ennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: I wrote this for a challenge years ago. First person from Ennis' POV.Follow me on Tumblr:elwinglyre Tumblr!





	

"Told ya not ta play it in the tent," I growl.

"I thought I'd serenade you. How 'bout I play 'Moonlight Sonata?'"

"Sounds like a cat dyin. Put that fuckin thing away." 

"Make me." 

Jack laughs as I roll over and try ta snatch it from him, but he's like a sidewinder. Didn't get the harmonica but get a hold of his ankle and pull.

"Said, give it here." But he ignores me. Old Jack, he snakes around instead, blows the son of a bitchin thing on my stomach and doesn't stop until I grab a handful of his hair. Damn thing tickles but also makes me rock hard. Ain't no wonder, anythin havin ta do with Jack Twist and that wicked mouth of his makes gets me riled. 

I reckon the best revenge is ta do the same, so I commence ta ticklin his ribs. While he's laughin and squirmin, I swipe the mouth harp from him.

"Give it back!" he hisses at me. 

I think of one place I'd like ta give it back to him most, but that'd be too painful. Got me some better plans fer Jack Twist and his Cracker Jack toy.

I push him on his back, and he gets all wide-eyed as I twirl the harmonica in my hand. "Give it back!" he yells again, then gets all pissy and acts like I'm stealin the treasure of the Sierra Madre. 

"How bad do ya want it?" I ask, and he gives me them half framed eyes, all steely blue. I sit back on his chest and admire him. All of him. His humor and his spunk. 

His body.

Jack Twist has the finest skin. Looks soft and milky but ta feel it is ta know it ain't. It's solid. Tough. Don't give none. I press down and muscles tense. It's like iron heat. I feel that heat, decidin ta mess with Jack's heat _and_ Jack's head. That's when I decide ta do the second thing with his damned harmonica. 

Jack watches me as I slide the harp in my mouth. I do it right: so slow, so fine. I slide up its whole length, then down again. I suck on each end. I let him know what it's like fer me ta watch that mouth of his suck and blow in this thing, slippin n slidin it on those perdy lips. I look down and Jack's cock is pointin up to the sky. I flick my tongue like Jack does, right across the top of the harmonica. 

"Damn, Ennis," is alls he says. 

Thirdly, I leans down and play odd notes across his chest-- just blowin enough ta tickle n tease them nipples all hard n pointy. His dick's a-bobbin to what I'm playin. Don't matter what song-- just a bunch of notes, but it's music ta him. Jack thrusts up in time, but I pull the harmonica away. _Not yet_ , Jack fucking Twist. _Not yet._

I ignore my dick. Hard to do since mine's like a hammer hittin his, but he looks at me. "Ennis," he says, "don't stop."

And I don't intend to, oh no, Jack Twist. 

I move down to Jack's dick. 

Next I play Jack along with the harmonica, side by side. Teasin from one to the other. I hum too. I know which one I like best, but I moan like they's both the best. Jack goes crazy wild. Then I move from that cock (so hard ta leave) and start playin that tin sandwich again right on his ass hole. The vibration sets him ta buckin  and swearin. 

I've had enough. I sit up and look Twist in the eye and says, "It's your turn. Play fer me."

I thrust that old harmonica to his lips. 

He complains, "But you rubbed that on my ass hole!"

I think, what's the difference? Your tongue has been in my ass so many times it don't matter.

I just ignore him. I hold it to his mouth. He plays. I pull them legs over my shoulder, and I fuck him still holdin the harmonic to his mouth with one hand. Whole tent is a shakin. Just before I shoot, Jack hits this piercin note that sets wolves ta howlin in pain.

Since, that harmonica a his don't bother me so much no more. Still don't righly understand why Jack's harmonica playin ain't improved none.


End file.
